Quinn's Power
by Japotte
Summary: Quinn finds a big packet of Randoms in someone's old boat.  He then discovers he has a power... which can be good and bad at the same time.


Sam walked into Quinn's house to find him, but not only did he find him – he found him head banging. To 'Three Little Birds' by Bob Marley. However, making up his own bits to it.

"Err...Quinn?" He asked, feeling like an intruder, even though they were so close. Although, Quinn obviously didn't hear him.

"Don't worry! Yeah. About a thing! Uh-huh. 'Cause every little thing! Mm. Is gonna be alright!" Quinn sang.

Sam's hand met his forehead.

" 'Ey! Don't face palm at me, brah!" Quinn said, grinning. He took a 'Rowntree's Randoms' from a bowl on the side."Want one?" He asked. "Don't hesitate, just take!"

"Man, where did you get them?" Sam asked, staring in disbelief at the bowl of sweets. Nutella was enough, but Randoms? He must be dreaming.

"On a dude's boat. It looked pretty..." Quinn trailed off, searching for the perfect word. "Mysterious." He glanced at the sweet he had just picked up. "Hey, look – A moustache. But even better – A green moustache!" He put it in between his nose and lips.

Sam laughed. "Nah man, I'm good for now. Anyway, they might be deadly."

Quinn waved a hand at Sam. "Yeah right," He said, popping the sweet into his mouth. He closed his eyes. A satisfying sound seeped through his lips. "Mm. Haven't had these in a while."

Sam's eyes grew. "Err, dude..."

" 'Sup brah?" Quinn asked, noticing the look of shock on Sam's face.

"Look in the mirror."

Quinn paused. "Why?"

"Just look in the goddamn mirror!" Sam shrieked.

Quinn held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, jeez!"

Sam waited for his friend to come out of the bathroom.

Quinn exited the room, with a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Dude," He said. "Do I have a green moustache?"

* * *

><p>"But what could've caused this?" Quinn asked, for the millionth time.<p>

"I...I don't know," Sam said, looking almost as confused as Quinn did.

Quinn eyed the Randoms. "Hey..." He said. He picked up an orange lolly one, and slowly began chewing on it.

As he swallowed, an orange lolly immediately appeared in his hand.

Quinn grinned. "Awesome," He said.

Sam took it off him. "Dude. Don't you get it? With this, err, strange power you have, we could get anything from these Randoms!"

"Hey, yeah!" Quinn said, jumping up and grabbing a sweet. He laughed. "Hey Sam – like my bow tie?"

Sam watched as Quinn ate the sweet, and sure enough, a bow tie appeared on his neck.

He grabbed another one, and gulped it down.

Sam grinned. "What was that one?" He asked.

Quinn paused. "Whoops," He said, looking slightly sheepish. "I forgot to check."

Sam frowned. "It could be anything."

"I... I can feel it, man. Oh god... I'm gonna die... it's coming!" Quinn cried, diving under the sofa.

Sam looked at the door and chuckled. "Dude. A turtle just walked in," He turned to Quinn, who was pulling himself out from under the sofa. "Is that normal?"

Quinn shrugged, then said. "By the way, I totally was not scared right then."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. Right" He turned to the sweet bowl, took one, then tossed it to Quinn.

Quinn looked at it."Shoe," He said.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.

"Whatever," Quinn said, before eating it.

They both looked down at his feet. One. One shoe. Quinn raised his eyebrows, before saying, "Throw me another shoe, please."

"One shoe coming up," Sam said.

They both grinned as a second shoe appeared. Quinn shifted. "Uncomfortable," he announced.

"I know," Sam said, then threw two sweets at him. Quinn ate them at the same.

"Socks!" He said, winking at Sam. "Good idea, brah!"

Sam tapped his head. "I'm so smart."

Quinn gave a sideways grin. "Astrid's genius-ness is finally washing off on you."

Sam smirked at him. "You bet it is."

Quinn, still grinning, reached into the bowl, and took another Random out. "Indeed, you are smart," he shoved it in his mouth.

Sam layered the sweets out of the table, and then turned to Quinn.

Then Quinn decided to choke.

"Dude! Are you okay? Can I help?" Frantically, Sam ran to Quinn, but unsure of what to do.

He was about to thump Quinn on the back, but Quinn shook his head, and grabbed another sweet.

Sam raised his eyebrows as a small dog leaped out of Quinn's mouth, carrying a bone.

Quinn coughed a few times, taking a few minutes to recover. "Okay," he managed, gasping. "So don't eat the bones."

Sam smirked. "You don't say."

His eyes came across a mobile phone sweet. He placed his hand on it. His heart skipped a beat... you don't suppose... "Can... can you have this one?" He asked.

Quinn examined it, then shook his head. "Brah... it won't work. It'll have no power, credit or contacts. It's better not to hope, than to be disappointed."

Sam looked down. "You're probably right."

Quinn patted his back. "Sorry dude," then added, "I want my mum back too."

They both looked at the bowl of Randoms. There were still many more left.

"Hey," Quinn said, placing a Random in his mouth.

A crown appeared on his head.

"Oh yeah," He said, looking over at Sam. He picked up the bone, which the dog had left, and then tapped Sam on the shoulder with it. "Bow before your master."

Sam, beaming, got down on one knee. "Whatever you say, your highness," He said, bowing down on the floor.

"I want..." Quinn considered what he wanted for a moment. What actually _did _he want? He already knew Sam couldn't bring back his parents, or he would have done so ages ago. He shrugged, and said, "Another sweet, I guess."

Sam held one out for him.

"Oh, hell no!" Quinn said, "Feed it to me."

Sam laughed. "No way, brah!" He threw the sweet at Quinn. "Do it yourself."

Quinn smirked. "You're fired."

Sam pulled a face. "Not before I quit," he said

Quinn grinned, glancing at the sweet. "A palm tree," he said, looking up at Sam. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Sam said. He winked at his friend. "But it's better to feel like you're in Hawaii, eh?"

Quinn smiled. "You bet," he said, placing it on the table. "But when I'm nearly done."

Sam nodded. "Probably be best."

Quinn picked a different one up.

"Wait!" Sam yelped, grabbing it off him. "No committing suicide, yeah?" He said.

Quinn paused. "What?" He asked, looking down at what he had picked up. A fire extinguisher.

"Oh," he said. "For a minute there, I forgot I had a power," he admitted.

Sam shook his head. "Don't do that to me, man."

Quinn grinned. "Good luck with this, brah," he said.

"What?" Sam asked.

Quinn had taken a sweet, which lead to beer glasses scattered on the floor, and one in his hand.

But he was on the floor.

Passed out.

Drunk.

* * *

><p>"Aw, man," Quinn groaned. He was lying in a hammock, which was tied to two palm trees. "Beer and Randoms do not go well together."<p>

"Come on," Sam urged. "There's just one more left."

Quinn sat up, clutching his head. "What is it?" he asked.

"A sweet," Sam said. "In the shape of a sweet."

"No. More. Sweets." Quinn moaned, lying back down.

"I'll have it then, brah," Sam said.

Quinn was silent for a while. "Kay," he said slowly.

Sam popped it in his mouth. He then gasped.

Quinn threw up on Sam. "They're back!" he cried.

There were even more Randoms everywhere.

Quinn lay back down again, closing his eyes. He then said, "Your turn, Sam."

* * *

><p>AN - This is what happens when you're with your best friend, eating Randoms and Jellybeans xD

I wrote this like, 4 months ago. Literally. I'm just a lazy ass and didn't put it up ;D

Reviews would be awesome, please :'D I get excited about them, even if it's a bad one.

So thank you if you review - and I love you if it's a good one :'D 3

Also, thanks to everyone who read this 3 :D


End file.
